


Boy of The Blue Room

by Bytes



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Spoilers, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Velvet room attendant Yosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bytes/pseuds/Bytes
Summary: Yu Narukami has a dream of a blue room occupied by two mysterious beings, one of which especially catches his eye. They speak of an upcoming trial and mystery he must face. But he won’t do it alone!
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke & Seta Souji, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Souyo Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2020





	Boy of The Blue Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ph03nixs_FicStop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ph03nixs_FicStop/gifts).



> This story contains spoilers for November/December of Persona 4!
> 
> Prompt given: Velvet Room Attendant Yosuke and Wild Card Yu
> 
> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! Hope you enjoy! :)

Awakening to the power of Persona and the Wild Card wasn’t the only awakening Yu would go through. It had started off normal enough, with Yu arriving in Inaba by train and meeting with his uncle and cousin. Things began to get strange after he had shook the gas attendant’s hand. A strange fellow he had been, chatting with him while Dojima and Nanako were busy, and extending a warm welcome to the small town.

All at once, the world seemed to spin and teeter, as if he’d been shaken violently. The feeling would persist albeit less intense as they traveled to the Dojima residence.

A strange dream would plague him that night, the contents of which were foggy, just as the scenery. All he could remember was fog, and talking to someone unseen. It had been a strange dream, but nothing concerning. He’d forget about it altogether soon enough.

“Forget, huh..” Yu murmured to himself. He felt like he was forgetting something else, something more important. The color blue came to mind, but why? A strange dream... oh, that’s right. This wasn’t the first of his strange dreams. There had been another. A blue room, furnished like the interior of a limousine. There was a strange man with a very pointed nose who spoke of dreams and reality, mind and matter. He had mentioned something about a mystery... and the truth.

That had been strange, but what had caught Yu’s attention the most was the person sitting off to the side of this strange man. He was a young man, looking similar in age to himself. He had unnaturally white hair and piercing yellow eyes. He was also clad in a blue uniform, the style of which was hard to describe.

He was introduced as an assistant to the long-nosed man, his name being... Yosuke, if Yu recalled correctly. Something about this Yosuke was quite alluring. There was no doubt he was handsome, with a perfectly defined jawline and graceful features that Yu couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off of.

After that, the man bid farewell before ominously mentioning that he would see him again. After that, Yu had woken up and quickly forgotten the strange dream. Until now, that is. The level of detail in that dream was quite strange, and the fact he was able to recall it in such detail was even stranger. It was almost like he had experienced it while awake. But that certainly was not possible, given the otherworldly appearances of those he spoke to.

Perhaps these were characters from some story or movie he had experienced in the past, and his brain had recycled them from his subconscious? Whatever the case, he couldn’t get the image of Yosuke out of his mind. He had to know who this guy was. For now though, it seemed it was morning. That meant he had to prepare for his first day of his new highschool.

A boy made himself known to Yu rather quickly after that. It started when he watched him get hit in the balls, hunching over in pain. He had awkwardly pretended not to see the first time. Then the boy had crashed his bike and managed to get himself stuck in a trash can. After fishing him out, Yu finally got a good look at his face to find it strikingly familiar. It was the same face as the guy from his dream, except he didn’t have white hair or yellow eyes. Instead he had caramel-brown hair and copper eyes, reminiscent of the sun.

He even introduced himself as Yosuke, just like the white haired boy from his dream. There was no way this was a coincidence. But how could he say ‘hey are you the guy from this dream I had’ without sounding crazy?

“You remember me, don’t you?” Yosuke asked as they walked towards the school. “I saw it in your eyes when you pulled me out of the trash. Thanks for that, by the way…”

“Remember you..?” Yu echoed, hoping the other would elaborate and answer his question for him.

“Y’know, from the velvet room. I’m the attendant assigned to help you out,” he explained as if it were common knowledge.

“So that dream… it was real? Who… are you?”

“I already told you, I’m the velvet room attendant.”

“What is the velvet room..?”

“Did you listen to anything the Master said? It’s like, a place that exists between dreams and reality. Only people who make a contract can visit there. Since you have one, we’ll be working together,” Yosuke explained.

“I… see?”

“You’ll figure it out when the time comes, I think. It’s not like I know the path you’re going to take either, I’m just supposed to assist you.”

“So… what are you doing here, then?”

“I got permission! It’s pretty boring hanging out in there all the time, so if I’m here, I’ll be a better partner to you! Plus… I’d like to know more about the human world.”

“Partner?” Yu echoed.

“We’re working together, right? That makes us partners!”

It was evident Yosuke didn’t understand the context of the word, but he didn’t have the nerve to explain it to him. That would be really embarrassing.

And so their partnership began. Later that day, school would end up cutting short, as a dead body had been found nearby. Being a small town, it was quite the commotion. During this time Yu became acquainted with a spunky girl named Chie and her more reserved friend Yukiko. Chie told him and Yosuke about a rumor that stated that on rainy nights, one would be able to access something called the Midnight Channel at precisely 12 AM and see their soulmate. Though sounding ridiculous, Yu found himself thinking about it that night as the clock approached midnight and the rain pattered hard against the window.

Sure enough, something strange appeared on the television that night. It was also then that he could stick his arm inside said television. When explaining it to Chie and Yosuke the next day, Chie laughed at him and suggested they go to the local superstore Junes to find a ‘tv big enough you can climb into.’

This subsequently led to the discovery of a strange new world beyond the tv screen, thick with heavy yellow fog and home to things called ‘shadows’ and a strange bear-like being who helped them leave. It also came to light that the recent deaths of two women were the result of someone purposefully forcing them into this strange world. With no one else knowing of such a place, it was up to them to prevent another murder from happening and discover the truth of this place.

  
With each new person appearing on the midnight channel, the group dubbed the Investigation Team led by Yu would venture into the shadow world to save that person before the shadows killed them. They were able to combat these shadows with the power of Persona, with Yu in particular being able to have multiple personas. Yosuke referred to this phenomenon as the power of the Wild Card.

Additionally, with each person saved, the Investigation Team grew. Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, and Naoto would go on to join them as they sought out the truth to stop the murderer from claiming any more lives. During this time, Yosuke helped Yu by keeping track of all of his personas and assisting with creating new ones. He even had his own persona, and was quite useful in combat.

He and Yu had grown quite close over the months they had spent together. He took great delight in learning more and more about the human world, even going so far as to take a part time job at Junes. They’d done lots of things together, including going to the movies, eating meals, and even fishing. He’d even taken Yosuke to his house quite a few times where he cooked for him. Nanako, who had become something of a younger sister to him, had taken quite a liking to the other boy.

However, things would take a terrible turn in November. Nanako would be thrown into the shadow world and despite their best efforts to rescue her as quickly as possible, the shadow world would take a heavy toll on her young body and result in her hospitalization and subsequent death scare on December 3rd.

The days alone had been hard. It was strange how Yu had grown so accustomed to seeing Nanako and spending time with her (and Dojima when he was home) when he got back from his daily adventures. Now the house was dead silent, devoid of the warmth that the residents brought to it. Those nights were the hardest for him, but Yosuke always seemed to make time to spend with him to ease his loneliness. When Yosuke couldn’t come to the real world, he could go visit him in the velvet room. He’d make up silly excuses like wanting to check the skills of a persona or look over the compendium. Though he couldn’t show much emotion around Igor, Yosuke would always greet him with a knowing smile and help him with whatever task he was asked.

“So this Christmas thing, it’s about the birth of a religious dude but also is about winter and giving presents? Seems confusing,” Yosuke questioned as he walked along the riverbank with Yu one afternoon in mid December.

“I suppose the meaning is different for each person who celebrates it. For some it’s religious while others do it just for giving gifts and being with their families,” the silver haired wild card explained.

“How is it for you?”

“Well.. neither, actually. I’m not really religious, but my parents were hardly around to celebrate the holidays with me because they’re always so busy. I guess I’ve never really had a typical Christmas. Uncle and Nanako should be able to come visit for it though.”

“Hopefully they’ll be discharged soon,” Yosuke added with a nod. “But with all the bonds you’ve made, you won’t be alone this year. You’ve got all your friends, and me too, after all.”

“That’s true…” Yu murmured as he lost himself in thought for a moment. “I do. Thanks, Yosuke.” He noticed how Yosuke had separated himself from Yu’s friends, which was quite curious. Did he not believe himself to be one of them? “You know, you’re my friend too,” he added with a smile.

“I-I am..? Well, I’m honored.”

“You didn’t think I thought of you that way?” Yu asked, quite confused.

“Well, I’m an attendant… I’m not really supposed to get close to you like this, you know. But… I’m glad I did. You’re… special to me. So I’m happy you see me as a friend,” he explained, suddenly growing bashful. What had he meant by that?

Yu felt his pulse quicken. Yosuke had a special way of making his heart flutter in a way unlike anyone else. Before he could think, a question came tumbling out of his mouth. “What happens once this is all over? Will I be able to see you anymore?”

Yosuke stopped in his tracks, visibly surprised by the question for a brief moment before his face fell. “...No. Only people with an active contract can enter the velvet room. That’s why… it’s not best to get close to me,” he answered solemnly.

“...I see,” Yu murmured.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m really happy to have gotten to know you. But I was kinda hoping you’d never ask me that, because now I can’t pretend that isn’t the case anymore,” the copper haired boy sighed.

“Well… we’ll just have to make the most of the time we have then. I won’t ever regret knowing you, Yosuke.”

Yosuke seemed taken aback for a moment before his gaze softened and a smile crept onto his face. “You’re right.”

He looked like he had more to say, but didn’t. His words occupied Yu’s mind even after they parted ways for the night. He had said he was special to him, separating himself from his friends. He wasn’t stupid, Yosuke definitely was aware that their relationship was more than business. So why had he said that? He even went on to say that he was special to him…

The answer would become apparent on Christmas Eve.

Snow fluttered down from the dark evening sky, illuminated by the moon and light from the homes of families celebrating the holiday. Yu would be getting together with his friends as well as Nanako and Dojima on Christmas Day, so that left him with no one to spend time with. Typically, one would take their significant other out on a date, but Yu had never had the opportunity to do so. Until now, that is.

Snow crunched beneath his shoes as he made his way to the shopping district. From there, he could access the velvet room even during wakefulness. It seemed the butterfly and mysterious blue gate were only visible to him and Yosuke.

“Welcome to the velvet room,” came the familiar greeting of Igor, who was seated opposite to Yu in his usual spot. Yosuke sat off to the side, flipping through pages of the compendium. He looked up when Yu entered, giving him a smile.

“How can I help you today?” he asked as part of his usual routine when working. “I see you’re getting some snow,” he added and gestured to Yu, who had snow in his hair and on his clothes— which was quickly melting.

“Actually, I was wondering if you were free?” he asked, unable to hide the hesitant, but hopeful tone of his question.

Yosuke looked to Igor, who nodded approvingly before he stood up excitedly. “Yup. You need me for something?”

“It’s Christmas Eve. I thought it would be nice to walk around and see the lights that got put up in town,” he explained vaguely. It was true that walking around and seeing the lights would be nice, but more importantly he just wanted to be with Yosuke.

“Cool! I’ve been wanting to know what it’s like in the human world at this time of year.” He turned and nodded goodbye to Igor before stepping out of the room with Yu.

A blast of cold air hit them as they returned to the real world. Yosuke didn’t seem to mind it though. In fact, he was holding out his hand and watching the flurries land on him and quickly melt.

“Are you cold?” Yu asked as he looked over the other boy. He was in his standard blue attire since he wasn’t at school or Junes. While it had sleeves, it wasn’t like it was a coat or anything.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t bother me,” he assured. It was true that unlike Yu, he didn’t require food or sleep. While he could tell that it was cold out, it’s not like it would give him hypothermia or anything.

“Oh. Well.. here,” he offered, unwrapping the grey scarf that was around his neck and instead looping it around Yosuke’s. “Just in case.”

“O-Oh… heh… thanks, partner,” he stammered, growing bashful at the gesture for some reason.

“Shall we get going then?”

“Yeah! Lead the way.”

They walked throughout Inaba, taking in the sight of stores decorated with lights and snow piling up in the streets. It was a small town though, so they did run out of decorations to look at long before either wanted to part for the night. They found themselves at the riverbank, looking out over the stream that defiantly flowed despite the cold.

Yu stole a look at Yosuke and found himself mesmerized by the way the soft moonlight reflected off of his features. The way the white flurries of snow stuck to his hazel hair and eyelashes and the way his cheeks flushed red from the cold where he wasn’t nestled into Yu’s scarf. He knew then that there was no way he could ever say goodbye to him.

“Something on your mind? You’re staring at me pretty intensely there, partner,” came the questioning of Yosuke, who had noticed his staring and looked over to him.

“Oh, um, sorry.. I was just thinking.”

“What about?”

“Nothing in particular,” he answered vaguely. If he was honest, it would likely make Yosuke sad and that’s definitely not how he wanted to end the evening.

“Say… isn’t it customary to spend time with your partner on Christmas Eve?” Yosuke asked, turning to look back at the river.

Where on earth had he heard that? Probably Teddie, that bear was always talking about romance and ‘scoring’ as he put it. Regardless, Yu contemplated how to answer the question, feeling himself heat up as he thought. “Well,” he started. Feeling a little bold, he replied with, “isn’t that what I’m doing? Spending time with my Partner?”

Yosuke blinked before stammering, “Okay, I mean, yeah, but like…! You know,  _ romantically _ ..! Right..?”

“I’ve never done that before.”

“Oh..? Me neither, obviously, but I’m surprised. I’ve seen how the girls fawn all over you.”

“I never really was interested in that kind of thing in the past.”

“In the past, huh? So you’re saying you are now?”

Yu hadn’t meant to say it like that, but now he felt himself heating up. “Um, well.. maybe..”

“I’m… interested in it too, so…” he murmured, trailing off before he could say anything more. “I’ve never experienced anything like it before, so I don’t know how to… explain it.”

“How about you give it a try?” Yu asked curiously. It was evident he was hiding something and he wanted to know more.

“Huh? Dude… you’re really gonna put me on the spot like this? Don’t make me say embarrassing stuff…”

Steeling himself, Yu reached out and took Yosuke’s hand in his. “Your feelings aren’t anything to be ashamed of, Yosuke.”

The other boy stiffened up in surprise, looking down at their hands before slowly curling his fingers around Yu’s hand. “This stuff’s for girls, man…”

Yu tilted his head, giving him a blank stare that told him he was being serious. Yosuke gave a sigh, averting his gaze before beginning to speak.

“I really… want to stay here. I want to be human. Every time I hang out with you, I only want it more. I want to… be with you. Even after everything ends.”

“I… feel the same, Yosuke. Is it possible..?”

“I don’t know. So for now, I guess… I never want this moment to end.”

He looked so vulnerable in that moment that Yu couldn’t stop himself from leaning in and pressing his lips against Yosuke’s. Despite being cold, the searing heat that washed over him made him forget about the snow completely. He held it for a moment as he felt his grip on his hand tighten before pulling away just enough to say, “we’ll figure it out, alright?”

“Y-Yeah…” Yosuke answered, sounding quite breathless. “I’ll… do whatever it takes.”

“Me too,” Yu affirmed.

“Can you… kiss me again?” he asked. “I want to be selfish, just in case…”

A smile tugged at the corners of Yu’s mouth. “As many times as you want me to, Partner. You’re special to me too, after all.”

It was quiet out by the river bank, aside from the sound of water moving downstream and the faintest hint of a Christmas carol in the distance.


End file.
